Kissing You
by blackwingsgreeneyes
Summary: Sadly, Shinra could never experience the delightful feeling it was to kiss Celty...but Izaya could.


**Just a short drabble I wrote in the span of 10 minutes. Encouraged to upload this by an awesome friend. You know who you are, admiral twinkle ;)**

**Have a problem with this story? Don't care. Go away.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

* * *

In a way, it wasn't really fucked up as it appeared.

It just depended on one's perspective of normal, creepy, and borderline disgusting.

Heck, with Shinra having the body, his own actions were practically drenched in innocence.

They were harmful, really.

Who knew what kinds of acts the doctor and the dullahan did behind closed doors!

And Izaya didn't have that – didn't have the pleasure of soft curves and pale skin.

Shinra's hands could run up and down long legs and arms.

Hands could interwine.

He could give gentle squeezes to well-endowed breasts.

Lick pink nubs.

Finger certain areas.

Leave patches of blue and purple.

They could hug and caress, grind and interwine, touch and feel.

Both had the opportunity to express their lust and love not only emotionally but psysically as well, which was something almost all couples did.

Yet the only thought that could cause a smirk to appear on the informant's face was the fact that he possessed the ability to do something that the bespectacled-man could only dream of ever doing.

Izaya was able to kiss two molds of flesh.

Stare at teal eyes.

Run hands through silky light-brown hair.

Nibble and lick the outer shells of ears.

Brush soft eyelashes and brows.

As said before, Izaya didn't recognize his actions as disturbing.

It was a guilty pleasure that he had obtained a short while after receiving the head.

He hated to admit it but Celty's head titillated him. In his opinion, it wasn't his fault. He wasn't the one to blame. What he was feeling certainly did not resemble the mind of a necrophiliac either.

So with that notion in mind, Izaya grabbed her head, and laid both hands on her face to keep it in place. Crimson eyes remained half-lidded as he connected his own lips to Celty's; they were always soft and dry. The raven seized her lowerlip between both of his and nippled ever so slightly. As expected, the head didn't have any reaction; showed no indication that it was changing in movement.

Izaya buried his hands in her hair, moving her head more to the right in order to give himself deeper access to her mouth.

The young man couldn't help but let out a moan when a wet tongue touched her smoother and smaller appendage. He laid his back on the leather couch, one leg lazily hanging out of it while the other remained folded.

Namie would have probably vomited at the sight.

Seiji would have exploded in jealousy being led with uncontrolled ire.

Mika would suddenly felt fasmished.

The raven's eager tongue traced the white rows of teeth, liking the smoothness that they had as it lowered to the frenulum.

The racing heart that pounded in his ribcage were resonating his ears.

As he unwillingly separated himself from her lips, he stared at the trail of saliva that was connecting them together.

Panting and sitting up, he allowed his thumbs to open close lids as he stared down.

Teal penetrated him. They were lifeless, absorbing and it caused a small shiver to run down his spine.

These were orbs that Shinra could never have the hopes of seeing; eyes that would only stare at Izaya.

Izaya's laugh was the only noise in the entire apartment.

He continued to laugh until his sides hurts, until he was out of breath.

The red-eyed man turned to the small incubation tank filled with the liquid that was being used to sustain the head and then back down at his guilty pleasure.

Izaya lowered himself to what was left of Celty's neck and sucked.

Shinra was asleep in his own room and she knew she too had to find slumber before she was late for her own appointments…but she couldn't.

Celty's clenched her blankets as she tossed and turned on her bed.

Black smoke roamed around the room showing no signs of stopping nor did she know when it was going to. Toes clenched as fingernails foamed crescent marks on her trembling hands.

All of a sudden, the room seemed too hot. Did it get warmer? Was she sure it was night time? Did Shinra turn on the heater?

She pressed her hands agsinst her chest, shame filling her to the very core that she was experiencing an emotion that she only ever felt with Shinra.

Sexual arousal.

_Iz...a…_

It was frightening.

_…I-Izaya._


End file.
